


A Reality Greater Than Fantasies

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rina wanted grinding so it had to happen, Romance, Smut, Yuuri has been wanting Victor since he was a teenager and it shows, seriously though for how much sex this is it's really freakin soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Yuuri had been dreaming about what it would be like to be with Victor ever since he was a teenager. He had brought himself pleasure from the thought so many times before, but it was a whole different story when Victor was there in his arms, when the fantasy became real.Yuuri could barely contain himself.





	A Reality Greater Than Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borntomakelifeandlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomakelifeandlove/gifts).



> I'm a bit late because this got longer than I wanted but HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY RINA! Rina wanted me to write this idea and I figured a birthday was the perfect excuse.

The feel of his hot tongue dragging over his lips, flitting between them in silent request was a reminder that this was so much more than every other time they’d been together. Yuuri remembered the first kiss they shared fondly, Victor’s desire to surprise him after his free skate. There had been shared moments since, shy kisses, bodies pressed together for warmth in the middle of the night, but it had never felt like this. It had never been so filled with desire. They had never allowed themselves to give in to their passion before. Yuuri had been unsure at first, had been afraid he wasn’t enough for Victor, that he deserved more. But Victor had always been right there, meeting him halfway, sharing himself. Yuuri was falling harder and faster than he ever expected.

It was after they performed the Duetto. Driven by the passion, the love that filled them from the routine. Victor had dragged them back to their hotel room, his lips seeking Yuuri’s the moment the door had closed, and Yuuri felt that same need, that same desire to give himself to Victor completely. They had danced their love on the ice, had shared it with the world. Yuuri wanted to share it with Victor.

They’d ended up in a heap on the bed, slowly stripping each other bare between loving kisses. Yuuri let out a soft, content sigh as his lips parted, letting Victor explore his mouth. Victor. This was Victor. _Victor Nikiforov_. Yuuri had dreamt of doing this since he was a teenager. He’d thought about Victor’s kiss, their bodies pressed together when he touched himself, had imagined how wonderful it would feel. But all the fantasies didn’t quite compare to the feeling of Victor’s hot tongue sliding against his own, to the way his gentle fingers caressed along Yuuri’s body so lovingly. It was better than he’d let himself imagine. It was so much _more_.

“Yuuri…” Victor murmured his name, soft and loving as their lips finally parted.

He didn’t want the kiss to end, didn’t want Victor to stop for a moment. So, he pulled Victor back, wrapping his leg around Victor’s, tangling his fingers in that soft silver hair as he pressed their lips back together, drinking in Victor’s quiet sighs. He’d dreamt about that kiss for so long, he needed more. Now that they were giving into that passion, he couldn’t get enough.

Yuuri was lost in the kiss, in the feeling of Victor’s tongue exploring his mouth, dancing against his own, the way his fingers dragged gently along Yuuri’s side, urging him closer without words. Yuuri was so lost in the moment, he didn’t expect it when Victor’s hips ground against his own, his hard cock pressing against Yuuri’s. The smallest amount of fabric was all that stood between them. Yuuri gasped, the sensation taking him off guard. His eyes fluttered open, staring up into Victor’s soft blue eyes.

“The things you do to me…” Victor smiled against his lips, fingers moving delicately along Yuuri’s stomach and brushing against the sliver of skin above his underwear, “Do I do the same to you?”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, the only sound he could will himself to make before he was tugging Victor back, winding an arm around Victor’s back and pressing his hips up to meet Victor’s once more, the friction dragging out a stuttering moan. He buried his face in Victor’s neck, hiding the blush that was rising to his cheeks as he rubbed himself against Victor, seeking out the feeling of their cocks pressed together even through the fabric. Not enough, but it felt so good. He felt like a teenager all over again, overwhelmed by thoughts of Victor. His Victor. The Victor he always wanted to have, but could only ever dare to dream about.

Victor’s kisses moved along Yuuri’s neck and down his chest, setting fires beneath Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri’s heart was pounding, eyes half-lidded, lips parted. “Yuuri. My Yuuri…”

Yuuri could’ve screamed because that’s exactly what he was. Victor’s Yuuri. He’d belonged to Victor from the moment he’d seen Victor skating for the first time. There was no one else in the world he’d ever want to belong to.

“Can I…?” Victor’s lips brushed below Yuuri’s naval, fingers dipping beneath Yuuri’s underwear as he looked up at him through his lashes.

Yuuri had thought about this moment a million times. He’d thought about falling into bed with Victor, losing themselves in each other, and the inevitable moment when Victor moved further, wanted more, when Victor took control and drove him crazy in all the right ways. This moment. It was something straight out of the great big book of Katsuki Yuuri wet dreams, but it was _real_.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how to speak, so lost in his thoughts, in the memories of all the times he’d dreamt about this, pleasuring himself to the thought of Victor pressing him into the bed. He simply nodded, shifting his hips to help Victor remove the last of his clothes. Victor brushed a hand along Yuuri’s hip, settling himself between his legs and humming appreciatively, “You’re already so hard for me.”

Of course, he was. Precum was already dripping from his cock, his imagination mixed with Victor’s presence quickly bringing him to the brink. Yuuri mewled, biting his lip as his fingers dragged into Victor’s hair. He’d imagined this, too. He’d pictured it so clearly in his mind, the feel of Victor’s mouth wrapping around him, fucking into Victor’s mouth, filling him with his seed. Claiming him. Though, when Yuuri first imagined this moment, Victor’s hair was falling in silver waterfalls around him. Yuuri would comb his fingers through, tangle the long locks around his fingers. As he got older, he’d had to alter that particular fantasy to match the haircut, but it remained just as vivid. It was always the fantasy that got him off the quickest.

Yuuri’s mind was filled with it, toes curling as that feeling reached the pit of his stomach. He was so close. So close, and Victor had barely touched him at all. Victor held the base of Yuuri’s cock, leaning in and brushed delicate kisses along his shaft. Victor’s mouth was warm, tongue dragging against Yuuri’s sensitive skin between kisses. The moment he took Yuuri’s cock into his mouth, Yuuri whimpered, fingers tightening in Victor’s hair. He was so close. So painfully close.

Victor was barely on him for a moment before he was trailing more kisses, a content sigh leaving his lips. This was what Yuuri imagined, too. No matter how needy he was, Yuuri was sure Victor was a tease, and it seemed that he was. But no matter how much he teased, inevitably, Victor would take him, would swallow around his cock and let Yuuri fuck his mouth so good and so right. Yuuri had come to that thought so many times before, but this time there was an actual touch to go with it. Yuuri gasped Victor’s name as he came, that warm floaty wonderful feeling filling his body.

“…Yuuri?”

Right. He’d come after less than a minute of Victor’s mouth on his cock. Yuuri blushed, resting an arm over his eyes, “Oh my god, I’m sorry.”

“Was it really that good?” Victor’s finger brushed along Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri looked down just in time to see his smirk as he collected some of Yuuri’s seed on his finger, “So unfair. I barely even got a taste.”

Yuuri’s cock was already twitching in interest despite the sensitivity as he watched Victor lick his finger clean with a content hum. His blush only grew deeper, sitting up with Victor in his lap, “I-I… I’ve dreamt about you for so long. Every time I’ve touched myself… it was always you I thought about. Having you really here just… I got excited.”

Victor’s smile grew, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. He brushed his thumb against Yuuri’s cheek, resting their heads together, “I’m glad I bring you so much pleasure.”

“We don’t have to stop…” Yuuri murmured against Victor’s lips, pulling him closer. He didn’t want the night to end. He didn’t want this to be what their first time in bed together was. It should’ve been so much more. Maybe it wasn’t perfect right now, but it could be perfect. Their kind of perfect. Yuuri trailed a hand down Victor’s body, gently palming his obvious arousal. “I don’t want to stop yet.”

“Yuuri.” Victor moaned, resting his head against Yuuri’s neck. His hips gently rocked into Yuuri’s hand, “But you just came…”

“I can go again. You can prepare me in the meantime.” Yuuri gently pressed the heel of his palm into Victor’s cock, earning a surprised gasp, “I want you inside me. I want you to make love to me.”

Victor shifted their bodies together, catching Yuuri’s lips against his own as he rocked their hips together. Yuuri was still so sensitive, the friction of Victor grinding against him almost too much. His nails bit into Victor’s back, whines melting on his tongue as Victor tasted him. He could taste himself on Victor. So much better than his imagination. It was incredible. How was he possibly supposed to last when his imagination hadn’t prepared him for Victor to be this good?

“I love you.” Victor’s words lingered against Yuuri’s lips even as their bodies parted, leaving them feeling warm. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open, watching as Victor removed the last of his clothes. He reached over to the bedside table, pulling out everything they’d need for the night ahead. “Are you sure? You don’t have to keep going for me.”

“You’re everything I’ve dreamt of all my life,” Yuuri admitted, reaching down to wrap his fingers around his own cock. He wasn’t quite there, but Yuuri was already half hard again, his cock working to fulfill this dream come true. He’d come as many times as necessary that night. Rocking into his hand, Yuuri’s breath hitched, “I’ve imagined your mouth all around me… your hands all over me… I’ve imagined pinning you down and riding you all night long.” Yuuri looked up at Victor through his lashes, seeing the dark look in Victor's eyes and he smirked, “And I’ve imagined you pinning me down and fucking me into the mattress. The marks you’d leave on my skin… Oh god, Victor, I want it.”

“Fuck, Yuuri…”

“Yes, that. Please…”

Victor’s laugh was gentle and sweet as he moved closer, hovering over Yuuri’s body and letting their lips press together once more. The kisses were Yuuri’s favourite part. He had never felt so close to Victor before. They were a constant reminder that this was real, that this wasn’t another one of Yuuri’s amazing dreams, that Victor really was hovering over him, ready to make love to him. Yuuri was ready for that claim, ready for Victor to take control and make him his own. Yuuri couldn’t remember a time he didn’t belong to Victor. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted something so desperately.

As Victor’s tongue danced against his own, Yuuri felt the slick finger pressing between his cheeks, running delicately along his rim. Yuuri moaned against Victor’s mouth, rocking himself down on Victor’s hand, silently begging him for more. This wasn’t new, either. Yuuri had been here, had rocked into his hand over and over while his fingers pressed into himself, imagining it was Victor instead, imagining he was being completely claimed. But he didn’t have to imagine anymore. This was real, this was happening. Yuuri was hard again, rocking into his own hand as he lost himself in Victor’s kiss. It was better than anything he’d felt before. He couldn’t tell what Victor was going to do next, every press of his fingers, the way they spread within him. Yuuri could only let himself go to the sensation, moaning into Victor’s mouth as he fucked himself down on those fingers again and again.

He was close all over again, close to the edge as he remembered all those wonderful fantasies and let them blend with this incredible reality. Victor’s lips moved along Yuuri’s skin, warm breath tickling against his neck as he whispered, “You like that?”

Yuuri was a panting, writhing mess beneath him, Victor’s breath on his skin sending shivers down his spine, “V-Victor, I’m… fuck…”

“Soon, love.” Victor chuckled, gentle and beautiful like sweet music against his skin. The fingers curled inside Yuuri, searching for the perfect spot and soon, they found it. The sensation of Victor’s fingers rubbing against his prostate milked a moan from Yuuri, his body rocking again and again. Victor’s lips were soft, whispering into Yuuri’s neck, “Is this what you dream about? All this time, you’ve been touching yourself and thinking about this?”

The answer was no. Yuuri had tried to think about this when he was touching himself, but it simply didn’t measure up to reality. It didn’t measure up to that sensation when Victor moved his fingers just right, taking him by surprise and sending new waves of pleasure through Yuuri’s body. It felt like he was on fire everywhere Victor touched, a wonderful searing heat beneath his skin leaving him craving more and more. But Victor’s voice, his touch, the thoughts of how much better this was than all the times he’d imagined it in the past, they were all too much, sending him over the edge, moans growing louder as his orgasm hit all over again.

“Again?” Victor’s laughter was gentle and caring, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

“It’s so much…” Yuuri murmured between breaths, looking up at Victor through his lashes. He was already tired, but he knew he could keep going. There was no way he was letting himself stop now. Victor could make him come all night long. Yuuri caressed Victor’s cheek, smiling fondly, “You’re so much better than I imagined.”

“Did you think I was that bad?” Victor teased, letting their heads rest together.

“No, I always thought you were incredible.” Yuuri admitted, taking Victor’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugging him closer, “You’re just even better than that.”

Victor’s smile was contagious, nipping playfully at Yuuri’s lip as he pulled his fingers away, “I aim to please.”

Yuuri felt so empty without Victor’s fingers inside him, whining sadly and pulling Victor’s body closer, “Mm no, don’t stop yet.”

Victor raised an eyebrow, gently caressing Yuuri’s cheek, “Yuuri, you’ve already come twice.”

“And I’ll come again.” Yuuri insisted. Dreams had already come true that night, fantasies had been realised and they were far greater than anything Yuuri could’ve dreamt up. And that was why he’d come so quickly. He was so overwhelmed because this was _Victor_ and this was real and how in the world had he gotten this lucky? But, Victor hadn’t come yet, and that was what Yuuri really wanted. He wanted to see the look on his face as he came apart, to hear his moans, to feel Victor fuck into him again and again. Yuuri reached between them, taking Victor’s hard cock in hand and gently stroking along the shaft, “I’ve been smitten with you since I was a teenager, but now… I never knew I could love someone like this, Victor.”

“Yuuri…” Victor’s breath hitched, lips brushing along Yuuri’s jaw.

“When we did that skate together, I just…” Yuuri took a shaky breath, “Make love to me. I want to be connected to you completely.”

“I love you.” Victor’s voice was almost desperate as their lips met, their kiss filled with love and need. Victor’s hands caressed along Yuuri’s body, feeling out every inch of skin. He’d never felt so claimed before. Yuuri belonged to Victor. He’d always belong to Victor. There would never be a time when he wouldn’t want things to be this way.

Their bodies fit together like they were made for each other. Yuuri liked the thought, the idea that he had fallen so hopelessly the very moment he laid eyes on Victor, he just hadn’t realised it yet. The idea that they were soulmates, that the world would’ve brought them together someday, somehow. This was always how it was meant to be. Yuuri had to fight the urge to pull Victor back as he prepared himself, biting his lip and smiling fondly as he watched. Victor was beautiful. Beautiful and vulnerable, and all his.

Victor settled himself in place and Yuuri felt like a man lost in the desert. So thirsty for Victor, so desperate to feel their bodies connected. It was close now. He knew any moment and he’d have Victor inside him, something he’d wanted for so long and he was finally about to really feel it. But, Victor was looking at him with so much love in his eyes and Yuuri could feel his heart flutter in his chest. He reached out, pulling Victor closer and burying his face in his neck. His arms wrapped around Victor’s waist, keeping him close. His Victor. His perfect Victor.

The feeling of Victor’s hand around his shaft took him by surprise. Yuuri mewled against his neck, nuzzling closer as his hips rocked into the touch. He was so sensitive, cock aching, but he could still feel himself getting harder all over again. It was need mixed with anticipation, the desire to feel what more Victor had to offer him. Victor’s lips brushed against Yuuri’s hair, voice gentle, “So much stamina even in the bedroom.”

“I want you.” Yuuri gasped softly against Victor’s neck as he rocked into his hand, “Please…”

“It’s okay, darling. I’ll take good care of you.” Victor assured.

And care, he did. Victor was gentle, slow and caring as he pressed into Yuuri, the feeling of Victor’s cock filling him so completely overwhelmed him. Yuuri could tell he was being careful, that Victor was afraid it would be too much too soon even after all their preparation, but Yuuri was in heaven. His breaths were uneven, lips parted. It took all his self-control to stop himself rocking his hips. Instead, he pulled Victor close, murmuring sweet nothings against his lips, urging him to never ever stop.

Victor kept the perfect pace, hips rocking gently at first as their lips met, drinking soft moans from each other. Yuuri couldn’t have dreamt this part up. He’d tried, but nothing ever felt right, nothing ever quite did this part justice. There wasn’t anything that compared to the perfection of being fucked by Victor, the way he caressed Yuuri’s skin, kissed him with so much love. Yuuri was lost to it, lost in the moment as his moans met Victor’s, moving in time.

“Yuuri… close.”

“Wait.” It seemed like a selfish request after all the waiting Yuuri hadn’t been doing, and yet Victor pulled away enough to look up at him, concern in his eyes. Still worried he had pushed Yuuri too far. Yuuri smiled fondly. Victor was perfect. He cupped Victor’s face in his hand, resting their heads together, “I wanna watch you come…”

Victor’s moan was unrestrained, shifting himself to sit up above Yuuri as he fucked into him again and again. The new angle pressed him in even deeper, stirring that familiar feeling in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach. He was going to come for a third time, but he’d be sure to hold off, to wait long enough to watch Victor come undone. And what a beautiful sight it was, Victor’s eyes fluttering closed, back arching with every thrust of his hips. His lips remained parted, moaning with every breath as he brought himself closer and closer to release. Victor was the most stunning thing Yuuri had ever seen.

“Y-Yuuri…” Victor murmured under his breath and that was all the warning he got, Victor’s moans growing louder, more desperate as he finally let go, rocking into Yuuri over and over through his orgasm.

The sight alone was all Yuuri needed to come all over again.

He was exhausted, but so completely satisfied. This was what heaven felt like. It had to be. Yuuri had lived out so many wonderful fantasies in the arms of a man he didn’t dare believe he could actually have. But there Victor was, coming down from his own high. He had rested his head against Yuuri’s neck and seemed completely happy to stay right there for the rest of the night. Yuuri wouldn’t complain.

“Mm Victor,” Yuuri combed his fingers through Victor’s hair, “You’re so beautiful…”

Victor didn’t say anything, instead letting out a hum of appreciation and nuzzling further into Yuuri’s neck. It seemed he’d found his home for the night. Yuuri couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so happy.

This was what love felt like.


End file.
